


New Song

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Seireitei Music Academy [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Nanao and Shunsui celebrate their six month anniversary and attend the school's annual New Year's party.  A sequel to Love Song and Winter Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Song

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU and set in Japan. This set after Love Song and Winter Song.

**New Song**

Nanao still wasn't used to attending functions on Shunsui's arm despite the fact that they had now been dating for six months. Still, things had been going well, and even her discomfort seemed small in comparison with excitement that came with the annual New Year's Eve party. The party was an academy tradition. Any one at the school could come, though department staff were required to attend. It was something between a fancy dress party and an extended family gathering. Each department took turns providing the entertainment, and there was always plenty of food. It was probably one of the best events the school put on.

She smoothed the folds of her dress. Nanao would admit to being a little nervous. Shunsui had convinced her to that she should play and sing for her portion of the entertainment as well as the piano duet they had planned. She hadn't sung publicly since the fundraiser back in June, and that had simply been a fluke. However, Shunsui wasn't the only one requesting a song or two, and Nanao finally gave in to all the pressure. She hoped it would go well. Shunsui chuckled beside her.

"Don't look so nervous, Nanao-chan. You look lovely, and everything will be just fine."

He led her towards the refreshment tables. The party was already in swing. The little stage was currently occupied by a string quartet. Nanao recognized Toushiro Hitsugaya, the strings department head, as the violinist, and the cellist as her friend, Rangiku. Rangiku was back from her vacation then. The older woman had taken off once school ended for the winter break, and Nanao was fairly certain that she had gone to spend it somewhere with her husband away from all the scandal and brouhaha that their marriage had caused. Rangiku had married her childhood friend Gin Ichimaru about six months ago. The only problem with that was Gin had been one of the faculty to defect from the school with Sosuke Aizen, taking with them over half of the school's financial reserves. Needless to say, Rangiku's marriage to the man had not gone over well with many of her colleagues.

Nanao had the feeling that there was more to the story than was commonly known. Rangiku had not been able to give her the details, but she had implied that Gin was operating under orders from the higher ups at the school. Besides, he made Rangiku happy, and that was what was important to Nanao. It didn't take Shunsui long to find himself some sake, though Nanao declined the glass he offered her. Instead she helped herself to some of the traditional sweets that were being offered. She had a weakness for anything made with anko. Nanao nibbled at her snack as she watched the assembled group. Despite the hardships of the year, people seemed to be having a good time.

It didn't take long for Shunsui to coax her out onto the dance floor, and before she knew it, it was time for the two of them to perform. As they stepped up onto the performance stage, Nanao touched her necklace, trying to calm herself. The platinum chain held eleven amethysts that matched her eyes and her dress. She also wore a matching bracelet and earrings. They had been her Christmas gift from Shunsui this year. They were far more extravagant a gift than Nanao really needed, but she had long since given up on the amount of money Shunsui spent on her. If she didn't accept the gifts up front, the man would find a sneaky way to give them too her.

They took their seats side by side on the piano bench, and without even a nod needed to synchronize themselves, they started the duet. It was clever little piano piece. The two parts took turns being solemn and silly, dancing around each other until at the end of the piece they found a happy medium together. Nanao had felt the piece of music suited the two of them quite well. The piece came to a conclusion spurring applause, and Shunsui vacated the bench, leaving her to perform her three pieces. Nanao played two of the songs she had at the fundraiser as well as one new one she had learned for this party. Then Shunsui returned, this time armed with a guitar. While it wasn't his primary instrument, he was a skilled player, and their last duet was for guitar, piano, and voice. The song had won several awards in the past year, and Nanao had fallen in love with it. Which seemed appropriate because it was a song about falling in love.

When they finished _Falling Slowly_ , there was thunderous applause, and Nanao and Shunsui turned the stage over to the next group. This time around Nanao accept the sake Shunsui offered. They mingled some visiting with Rangiku about her trip to New York before joining Jyuushiro and Retsu in a discussion with the school's president and founder Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. Nanao did little more than listen in. For all that Shunsui and Jyuushiro had been the man's favorite students, she barely knew him and was very much in awe of him.

However, the president seemed rather interested in her and personally drew her into the conversation. He also remarked how pleased he was to see her and Shunsui together and that he thought they made a fine pair both musically and as a couple. Nanao blushed at his compliments. It was very kind of him. The evening wore on. Nanao and Shunsui danced some more before Jyuushiro claimed a dance from her. Shunsui laughed and went off to steal Retsu for the dance. Soon the vocal department was taking the stage. They traditional provided the last of the entertainment for the evening. They sang several sets of songs, but when midnight began approaching, they struck up _Auld Lang Syne_.

Everyone joined in by the last verse. Both Nanao and Shunsui raised their voices along with the rest of the students and teachers.

"So here is a hand, my trusted friend, and give me a hand of thine. We'll take a cup of kindness yet for auld lang syne. For auld lang syne, my dear. For auld land syne. We'll take a cup of kindness yet for auld lang syne."

The song ends, and there are just minutes to go before the New Year begins. It's time for one last tradition. Every year the vocal department chooses a song to start the New Year with, something that everyone can sing the chorus of. Even with the chaos of their department head abandoning them, they've done so this year as well. As the song begins to rise, people start preparing for midnight. Nanao is content in Shunsui's arms as she joined the chorus as the song drew to its close. It didn't take long for Shunsui's baritone to join the throng.

"Singing don't let me into this year with an empty heart. With an empty heart. Don't let me into this year with an empty heart."

The music swelled and surrounded them all. As the New Year approached, it filled the room and spilled out the doors and windows.

"Singing don't let me into this year with an empty heart. With an empty heart. Don't let me into this year with an empty heart."

The song came to a close as the last seconds of the year passed. Shunsui dipped down for one last kiss this year. He pulled away as midnight chimed, only to swoop down for the first kiss of the year. Nanao slid her fingers into his hair and kissed him back. It was going to be a very good year.


End file.
